Mischief, Mayhem, and Adventures
by Tardisbluecurls
Summary: During the War, Alexander, John, and Lafayette become close friends. This is a series of one shots that tell of their exploits. God only knows what the three of them will get up to!
1. Chapter 1

John Laurens rushed through the maze of tents set up in the camp, in a hurry to get to the far side. All around him were the usual sounds of army life; men laughing around a fire, passing a bottle of ale between them to stay warm, others yelling trying to find someone or something, and the constant noise from the horses on the outskirts of camp. John heard none of that though. His mind was too preoccupied thinking about the price of paper he still had clutched in his hand.

He had been asleep when the messenger arrived. It was the first time he had been able to sleep in a bed in a week; he had been on the road on a mission from General Washington, and he had just arrived back. He hadn't even been able to get a room in the house where the other aide-de-camps were staying, because his bed had been in use by someone else, and a spare wouldn't be available until tomorrow. He wound up in a tent instead, and had fallen asleep quickly before being woken up several hours later. If anyone else had sent that note he wouldn't have even bothered getting up, but it was Alexander...

Right away John had noticed something was wrong. The note was written in Alexanders hand, but instead of the graceful words he usually wrote, it was shaky and barely legible. In it, Alex requested John to come to his room as quickly as possible, but held no other information. Thoughts raced in Johns head; had something happened to his friend, or had he been hurt? Oh God, what if he had caught a fever or some other sickness! How would he be able to handle losing his best friend? John shook his head in an effort to rid himself of those thoughts. _You need to calm yourself, Laurens. If anything bad had happened Alexander would have told at the very least Lafayette would have brought you a letter himself._

No matter how hard he tried, though, he couldn't shake the thoughts. The only time the thoughts left were when they were shattered by the cough he had picked up on the road. He would need to talk to the doctor sometime today, he knew, otherwise he would be in no shape to fight. He was nearly there when he heard someone call his name. John looked up and saw his friend Benjamin Tallmadge walking towards him.

"Good to see you back, John. I trust everything went well?" In addition to being a friend of both Alexander and John, Benjamin was in charge of intelligence for the army, so he worked closely with him on occasion. This last mission had been part of an operation Ben had put together, trying to get information to an agent.

"It went well. I've briefed General Washington already, but I got in touch with your man." He tried to stifle a cough but was unsuccessful. Ben patted him on his back.

"You can tell me more later. You need to go some rest and get rid of that cough. Doc is up at the house, and it looks like you're headed there now. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He walked off, waving goodbye.

John watched his friends retreating back. W _hy would the doctor be up at the house? Washington has his own physician, so the only people who would are Doc are... Damn it. He must be with Alexander._ He picked up his pace and in just a moment he was at the house that served as headquarters.

He walked in, rendering the nesseccary salutes and greetings on his way up to Alexanders room. John was opening the door when someone tried to exit the room and nearly collided with him. It was the doctor, one of the best in the camp. "Ah, Laurens. Hamiltons been asking for you. I'm glad you're here finally."

"As am I, sir." Speaking sent him into another coughing fit, which made the doctor sigh.

"Not you, too. Go on in, I'll get you something to soothe that cough." He made his way down the stairs, and John entered the room.

The curtains were drawn, and there on the bed was the small frame of Alexander, curled up in a small ball. John rushed over to the bed and sat on the side on it, reaching over to rub the red headed mans back. "Alexander, I'm here. Are you awake?" He asked quietly.

Alexander moaned, rolling over to face John. He cracked one eye open and gave him a weak smile. "John. You're back." He closed his eye but reached out to gently squeeze Johns hand.

John squeezed it back in return. "Yeah, I am. For a few days at least." This time he was more successful at holding back his cough, barely making a noise as so not to disturb Alexander. "What's wrong?" He lightly tucked a red strand of hair behind his friends ear, so gentle Alexander wasn't sure if it hadn't been his imagination.

"I feel awful, John. I'm pretty sure I'm not going to make it!" Alexander said in a feeble voice. "I can't breathe through my nose, or stop coughing, and I'm so tired I can barely hold my quill! Its awful, John!"

John just started at him in silence. Realizing he was getting no response, Alexander sat up slowly. "What?"

"A cold." John said, amused. "That's called a summer cold."

"Right you are, young man. And not nearly as bad as the one you yourself have!" Both Alexander and John jumped; they hadn't heard the doctor return. "Are you still whining, Hamilton? Here, take these, both of you." The two reached out and grabbed the mugs he had thrust at them. "Drink up!" The doctor said cheerfully, a slightly evil glint in his eye as he watched them.

John looked into the cup. What ever was in there smelled toxic. "Do we have to drink it, Doc?" He said plaintively, sounding for all the world like a small child.

"Yes you must."

"I think I would rather be sick" mumbled Alexander quietly. It did no good, because the doctor heard him.

"Oh, do you feel better then, Hamilton? Aaron Burr is here and the General was looking for someone to have a meeting with him; should I tell him you are available?"

"Oh God, no!" Alexander hastily swollowed the concoction, John following suit. The doctor chuckeled at the faces they both pulled as he handed them some soup to eat.

"Eat this, then you both need rest! Laurens, it seems like your room has been taken over for the time being. I want to keep you away from others as much as possible, so you have two options. You can either get a cot in the camp with the other soldiers who have this sickness, or you and Mr Hamilton here will have to share a bed, since there is no spare cot in here. You two are the only two officers who are sick, and I would like to keep it that way."

John looked at Alexander, carefully schooling his face so he showed no emotion. It wasn't like it was a hard choice, anyway; John had passed the sick tent on his way over and the stench of unwashed bodies and sick was overpowering. "I'll stay here, sir. Its not a problem." John could see the smirk on Alexanders face, his vivid blue eyes twinkling their amusement.

"Very well,then. I'll be back-" the doctor was interrupted by the bedroom for flying open and a young man in uniform burst into the room.

"Alexander, are you all right? Doctor, will he be okay? Oh thank God you're here as well, John!" It was the Marquis de Lafayette, their closest friend in the camp.

The doctor threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "How many people did you summon, Hamilton! Monsieur Lafayette, he is fine. He just has a summer cold, as does Laurens. They just need rest and medicine, that's all. They will be good as new soon. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will take my leave of you before anyone else joins this party!" With that the doctor gathered his belongings and left the room.

Lafayette was glaring at Alexander, who just smiled at him. "I feel like I'm dying, Laf! I just wanted to be with my friends when I'm sick!"

Lafayette just shook his head and looked at John, who was taking off his boots. "Doc said to get some rest, and I plan to do so, Laf. Someone's in my room and they want to keep us separate in case what we have spreads." Finally getting both boots off, he put them to the side and took off his jacket before pushing Alexander to the side of the bed. "Scoot, I'm exhausted since someone woke me up and had me worried that they were dying!"

"Wait, you can spread this?!" Lafayette screeched. "And you invited me in here! I swear to you, Alexander Hamilton, if you get me sick, you won't have to worry about a redcoat killing you, because I will do it myself!" With that he turned on his heels and fled the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Thank God!" John moaned, barely able to keep his eyes open long enough to get situated in the bed.

"Agreed!" Yawned Alexander, moving so John had slightly more room. Soon the two men were sound asleep, both snoring because of the congestion. Later on in the evening the doctor came back, but could tell from the bottom of the stairs it would be no use to wake them, that sleep was all they needed at the moment.

"Thank goodness for small miracles," her mumbled to himself as he walked out of the house towards his tent. "I don't think I could deal with Hamilton whining like a child right now!" He chuckled at the memory as he prepare to go to bed, exhausted after caring for the camp that day.

* * *

Woohoo! Look, I got it up on time! So this will be a series of one shots stories, set during the revolutionary war. I've gone with historically accurate depictions, but based their personalities on the play. Who knows who will show up (like Ben Tallmadge...can you tell I'm watching Turn: Washington's Spies? Holy goodness, that man is GORGEOUS!) or what will happen!

Thanks, as always, to **iJustCameHereToComment** , since this was something she and I had brainstormed together! You are the best smol bean ever! Also, y'all need to brainstorm on a regular basis. We come up with some off the wall things that have me dying from laughter!


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was blazing through the tree branches overhead, making the humidity that much worse. Before they left the base camp, it had rained for three solid days. Lafayette could stand that better than this though; even growing up and spending his days helping his grandmother's tennats in the fields hadn't been this hot and muggy. Everyone was miserable, their woolen uniforms making the already oppressive humidity become unbearable. General Washington insisted they always be properly attired, though, especially when they were heading out into the field.

It wasn't for a battle; no, the General wanted to inspect the newest batch of soldiers, and of course he wanted some of his aide-de-camps to come along with here they were, a group of young men lead by Washington through the woods to what they were using as a parade ground, and as honored as Lafayette knew he should feel for being one of the so-called chosen, he was grumbling to himself.

 _This is the dumbest idea. Why must we be doing this right now, when its so hot! Not only is it hot, but ten to one the parade deck is the same kind of sticky mud that we have at camp. I don't see why this had to -WOAH!_ As enveloped as he was in his thoughts Lafayette hadn't been paying any mind to the path and his horse had somehow managed to find the lowest hanging branch to run him into. The smack of the supple branch knocked him off balance, and his horse Tonnerre must have sensed it, because he bolted, causing Lafayette to topple over the side into the soft, wet pine needles on the side of the path.

"Je déteste ce cheval stupide!" He groaned as he lie on the ground for a moment, the wind nearly knocked out of him. Soon he managed to work himself into a seated position "Just you wait, you'll be dinner if you keep that up much longer!" He was brushing the pine needles off his jacket when he heard two riders approaching him. "Tonnerre, if that's you I'm going to let my men roast you."

"What did poor old Tonnerre ever do to you, Laf?" Lafayette spun around quickly and found his two best friends looking down at him from atop their horses.

"Poor old Tonnerre, my foot! He deliberately took me under a low hanging branch then bolted when I got smacked in the face! Stop laughing, Alexander!" He glared at the slight red headed man who was about to topple out of his own saddle he was laughing so hard.

"Alexander, he's right. You shouldn't be laughing." John said as he gracefully slid put of his saddle, barely able to contain a smile himself. He walked over to Lafayette and looked him over. "Are you alright? You're not injured?" He reached put as if to brush something from the uniform coat, but Lafayette pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine, John. Nothing is hurt, unless you count my pride-" he stopped as John let loose a small giggle before he could stop himself. "You two are such wonderful friends. Thank you for all your concern!"

"Look, John! Our dear Lafayette has finally learned sarcasm!" Alex laughed at the rude hand gesture Lafayette directed at him. He was about to say something else when the three men hearf the sound of two horses approaching. As if second nature, their hands all found the hilt of their weapons and they gathered together, ready to fight if needed.

They let out a collective sigh of relief,however, when they saw who it was. Astride a gorgeous white stallion was General Washington, and he was leading the self-satisfied looking Tonnerre by the reins. The stately man looked down at his three aide-de-camps, pleased to see they were aware enough of their surrounding to not let themselves become complacent, even as far behind the lines as they were.

"I believe this hellion belongs to you, Lafayette? He came barreling down the path riderless and I was worried something bad had happened. Are you all right, son?" Lafayette stepped up to get the reins.

" _Oui._ I'm quite alright, sir. Thank you for your concern." He looked at the horse. "You have been naughty, Tonnerre. We will discuss your behavior later."

George Washington his his smile at the sight of the young Frenchman scolding his horse like an errant child. "Very well. I will see the three of you on the field. I need all of you with me today. You seem to be the only ones who understand what I need done." With that he turned and trotted off, leaving the three younger men behind.

When he was out of earshot, Alexander walked over to his horse. "How come he calls you son? He doesn't say that to me!" He grumbled as he climbed into his saddle.

"He calls you son all the time, Alex. You hate it when he does that and you complain for hours afterwards!" John laughed as he gracefully swing onto his horse.

"You're just jealous that he asked to make sure I was unharmed, which, i want to add, you did _not_ do!" Lafayette said, checking his horse over before mounting. "You better behave, this time, otherwise you will be in a lot of trouble!" He said to the horse as he nudged his heels into his sides. "Come on, the General is waiting for us!" He led his two friends down the path, careful to stay away from any type of branches.

* * *

Washington had justh turned around to look for his three missing aide-de-camps when he saw them break the tree line, laughing and looking like they were having the time of their life. He smiled sadly at the thought. These young men should be starting families, not fighting, but here they were, fighting for a cause they believed in enough to risk their lives for. He couldn't be more proud of the trio; none of them had any experience when he found them, but they were all naturals. _Please God, let these three survive the war. I would rather die on the battlefield rather than to loose one of these boys._

He turned around to look at his map as they approached. "Gather round, men. This is the plan." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see each of them paying close attention to his every word, soaking it all in. He sent up a silent prayer. _Hi_ _story has its eyes on me. Show me how to do this._

* * *

Authors note

So this was started on our favorite fighting Frenchmans birthday, so happy birthday Lafayette! These are really fun one shots to write! Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

General George Washington sat at his camp desk, his hands folded together as if in prayer, looking at the three men in front of him. They stood at attention, in various stages of disarray.

All three were covered in mud, leaves, and grass, and something that may OT may not have been blood. He couldn't be completely sure.

Sitting back in his chair, he sighed. "Why is it always you three?" he held up his had to stop the chorus of voices that piped up from the men. "Stop. I want to hear exactly what happened. Not you- Alexander." he could see the fiery tempered red head start to say something. "I need to hear from someone who want embellish anything. Lafayette. Explain."

He ignored the flash of fear in the young mans eyes. "Well, sure, it want our fault."

"That's not what I asked, Gilbert. I need to know what happened."

Lafayette looked at his two companions, who nodded resignedly. "We were down at the lake bed, sir, since we had a chance to relax for a bit. We weren't doing anything wrong, or even bothering anyone. These men-"

"You mean General Lees little cronies." Alexander muttered under his breath before he was quelled with a look fro. Washington.

"Some of General Lees men came over and started harassing us. We tried to ignore them, sir, but once they started throwing mud at us... Well. We didn't start it sir, I swear!" Lafayette looked at the older man hopefully, wondering if that would keep them out of trouble.

Washington pinched the brofge of his nose in an effort to stop himself from laughing. He managed to keep a straight face as he looked back up at the men to survey the damage.

John Laurens blue eyes were already starting to blacken, and it looked like someone had ripped his uniform trousers. Alexander looked even worse for wear, sporting an equally dark black eye and scrapped up knuckles, the entire front of his uniform covered in mud and leaves. Of the three, Lafayette looked the moat presentable, until you looked at his busted up lip and the nose that looked like it had been bloodied.

"What would you have me do? Punish them?"

Laurens and Lafayette looked towards the smaller Hamilton, who shook his head no. "No, your exellency. We would just like to... Handle it ourselves, if possible."

 _This isn't a good idea, don't let them do this George!_ Unable to stop himself, he asked,"And what, pray tell, do you have in mind?" Alexander opened his mouth to speak, but Washington stopped him. "On second thought, don't answer that. I don't want to know. If you get caught, do not expect me to get you out of trouble."

The three men broke into grins, barely able to control their excitement. "You want hear a word, sir!" John Laurens exclaimed before being shushed by the other two. "I mean, we want get into any trouble sir."

Washington snorted in amusement. "I don't believe that for a second. You're dismissed."they were nearly out of the tentwhen he called their names. "Alex, John, and Gilbert. Go get cleaned up. I don't care how much I like you three, if you don't have your proper uniform on before I see you next, you will be demoted."

With a chorus of yes sirs they tumbled out of the tent, elated at not being in trouble. George shook his head at their retreating backs. _Its shaping up to be an interesting week in camp. I wonder what they will do next!_

* * *

 _THREE CHAPTERS FINISHED IN A SINGLE DAY! That's in addition to working. I'm pretty damn impressed with myself._


End file.
